The Mad Goddess of Destruction and her Angels
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: She was broken as a child then made into a Goddess by a God of Destruction. She learned much from him but still follows her own path, now let's see what happens when a few birds become attached to her in a game that's supposed to bring a New Era of the Gods. AU OC x Harem, yuri, lemons, Godlike OC, elements of DBZ may go to other worlds.
1. The First Angels of Destruction

Hello everyone it is the 3headed-dragon and I'm here to bring you a new story that had been in my heads for a while now so I hope you enjoy it and please review. This is an Au for Sekirei as there will be elements for Dragon ball z and a bunch of other shows as I plan to take the main character, my OC to different worlds with her Sekirei. My OC will be godlike but she'll rarely use her full power and ten d to play with the people she fights unless she's pissed off, then she'll just obliterate them.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** " = attacks/Norito

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize though I do own my OC.

The Mad Goddess of Destruction and her Angels

Chapter1: The First Angels of Destruction

Akane Law was a rather simple girl in her mind, just a simple girl who loved simple things. She stood at 5'7 with smooth milk chocolate skin, waist length blood red hair that she kept in in a high ponytail with a black silk ribbon while two chin length black bangs framed her face. She had bright amber eyes with black slit pupils, thin eyebrows, and defined eyelashes; she had a pair of very kissable lips that were covered in black lipstick. Her body was amazing as it was athletic but still very much feminine with her DD-cup breast, slim waist, wide hips, round ass, and legs that went on for miles. Her outfit consisted of a black sleeveless dress that ties behind her neck, stops half way down her thick thighs, and has a large cleavage window. She wore no shoes or socks to show off her flawless feet with her toenails painted black but she did wear a pair of ruby red anklets and bracelets. Also tattooed on both of her arms were tribal snakes that tails started at her shoulders, spiraled down her arms, and ended with the heads on the back of her hands. Finally strapped horizontally to her lower back was a katana. The sheath was pitch black as if it was absorbing all of the light around it with a blood red cap at the end and the kanji for "Bloody Queen" written on the side, the guard was circular with the design of a snake biting its own tail, and the handle was black but also wrapped in a diamond pattern with a red cloth. She surely appeared to be a simple girl.

Akane enjoyed sunrises, sunsets, gazing at the stars at night, going to the beach, the sounds of children laughing, getting into fights with strong opponents, and slaughtering those that vex her. Fighting was just a passion for her but killing was almost in art form in her eyes. She loved the sounds her enemies made when she broke their bones one by one, when she skinned them alive with Bloody Queen, and when she slowly chopped them up to pieces while giving them plenty of time to run and hide. She loved bathing in the blood of her enemies, dancing on their graves, and staring into their eyes as she killed them just watching the light leave their eyes as they became soulless shells of raw rotting meat. She just likes the simple things.

Currently she is flying through a tunnel of swirling colors at incredible speeds with her arms crossed over her chest and a bored expression on her face. Yep as we can clearly see she's just a simple girl doing and enjoying simple things…..who the fuck do we think we're kidding, she's anything but a simple girl!

Akane Law started life as a normal girl with a loving mother and father but at the age of six she was forced to watch as her parents were brutally killed in a home invasion before she herself was tortured. The police managed to arrive before she was killed and arrested the man who was suspected of doing this four other times before. Akane was sent to the hospital than to a therapist who came to the conclusion that Akane's mind was already damaged too greatly to be able to fix completely after having witnessed and experienced what she did. It took two years for the man that had caused her so much pain to finally be sent to court for judgement but he walked free since he had managed to pay off the judge and the jury.

This only caused Akane's mind to further fracture and break since she felt that her parents' death and her torture meant nothing at all only because that piece of shit had money. Akane would later be found in the man's house continuously stabbing the already dead man with a kitchen knife while singing a nursery rhyme and having a large disturbing smile on her face. She was quickly sent to an insane asylum where she was supposed to spend the rest of her life in a padded room with a straightjacket on.

This of course didn't happen because at ten years old she had somehow caught the attention of a God of Destruction named Lord Beerus and his attendant Whis. Beerus appeared to be a tall humanoid, purple, hairless cat that wore Egyptian style clothing while Whis was a tall humanoid with light blue skin, white hair, violet eyes, and effeminate features. He wore a maroon outfit with the same black and orange style detailing as Beerus. Beerus told her that he had sensed great potential in her to be a worthy opponent for him in the future and so he took her way and trained her along with Whis until at the age of twenty she became a Goddess of Destruction and was given her own universe though she didn't have an attendant.

As of right now she was twenty-three and has already destroyed five galaxies and six hundred planets, though unlike her teachers who were usually indifferent when it came to others, she showed love and caring to those she liked but showed nothing but hate and despair to those she did not. She kept all the children and good people from the worlds she has destroyed on her own plant and made sure they were well looked after. In return for this the people of many different races prayed to her as their Goddess. Though not all was great for the Goddess as since she was new to being a Goddess other Gods tried to kill her and take over her universe; these attempts on her ended in failure as she would kill them and either take over their universe or simply destroy it, though she had to admit that fighting with other Gods always got her blood pumping. She had fought with Beerus many times now and just like Beerus had thought she always gave him amazing fights. Out of all the Gods of Destruction Beerus was the only one she referred to as Lord, something which Beerus loved to rub in the others' face.

The reason she was bored right now was because she had just wiped out an entire planet of pompous noble men that thought that just because she was a woman she should bow down to them and have their children. She was the fucking Goddess of Destruction and she did not tolerate being talked to like that so she used her sword and cut down every man that thought like that and sent the women and children to her personal planet named Terra-Nova. And while cutting down all those people by hand had been fun it wasn't interesting enough to satisfy her which is why she was bored and was heading to her planet. It took another two minutes before she finally reached her planet and once she saw it she couldn't help but smile at how beautiful her world was. Her planet's water was clean, its trees were larger than normal, its animals were numerous, and the air was clean and pure. Her people lived in one large city in the middle of a dense forest with a sparkling river close by and a large open field that was great for farming. Her people lived with the land not off of it, they didn't destroy more than they had too, and they made sure to take care of the environment; some might call her people tree huggers but to Akane this was how life was supposed to be lived.

Akane flew over her people, waving at them as they waved at her before she landed in front of a temple they had built for her to live in. It was a very large temple made of pure gold with many rooms that were all large and the master bathroom was as big as a public pool. She tried telling them that they didn't need to make her something like this but they wouldn't have it saying that she deserved the best.

"This place is nice and everything but it's just too empty for me, it wouldn't be so bad if I had an angel like all the other Destroyer Gods. Hmmm, I know I'll find someone that has the same potential I had when I was younger and make them into my angel, no I'll do even better I'll find multiple angels. Yes this is a perfect idea, now when I'm bored I'll have multiple people to challenge me!" said Akane with a big happy smile on her face. What Akane didn't know was that she wasn't assigned an angel because she was taught by both Beerus and Whis and thus was counted as the first to be a Destroyer God and an angel.

She sat on the floor and folded her legs and began to focus her power in order to find what she was looking for. It took about five minutes before she finally found something well multiple somethings that all came from the same planet. This was good for her because now she didn't have to go to more than one place. Standing up she decided to change her clothes so with a snap of her finger her dress disappeared and was replaced with a strapless red tube top that barely contained her breasts and a pair of low riding tight black pants that stopped just under her knees, she still didn't have any shoes on since for some reason during her training she grew to dislike them and being barefoot did have its advantages. She still wore her ruby red anklets and bracelets and her sword was still sheath on her back since she never went anywhere without it.

"Alright I've got a lock on the energy I sensed, I'm dressed, and I might get the chance to destroy something so let's go." said Akane before she disappeared into another tunnel of swirling light. When she reappeared she was in an empty park but when her feet touched the ground she instantly got the basic information of the planet.

"So they call this planet Earth, this is like the 66th Earth I've been to, and apparently I'm in what was Tokyo but now called Shinto Teito. Hmm, I might as well walk around as I feel some entertainment will be provided for me but first I better implant myself into this world." said Akane as she snapped her fingers which caused all files on her from her home world, which she went back and destroyed, to appear in this world; this also gave her a phone, an ID, money, and a social security number. " _I'm so glad Whis taught me how to do that_." Akane thought to herself.

Akane walked through the city for about an hour and noticed that she was getting quite a few looks. They were mostly looks lust form the men and a few women but she didn't really care, she was used to getting this kind of attention thanks to her body and the fact that her clothes are revealing; though for some reason no one seemed to mind that she had a sword strapped to her lower back. As she walked she decided not to use her sensing abilities as she felt it take away from the fun of finding her angels.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE TOP OF A BUILDING NEARBY**

On top of a building nearby were three women who were just looking down over the city. The first woman stood rather tall at 5'8 with fair skin, large D-cup breasts, a slim waist, wide hips, long, messy, light gray hair tied in a ponytail, and gray narrow eyes that usually had bags under them that made her look exhausted. She wore a tight black top with long sleeves, a tight miniskirt, thigh high black stockings, and black boots. Over her shoulders was a gray haori with the Sekirei Crest on it and strapped to her side in a black sheath was a katana. This woman's name is Karasuba, Sekirei #4, and leader of the Disciplinary Squad.

The woman to her right stood at 5'2 with fair skin that was slightly tanned, dark pink eyes, pink hair done in a side ponytail with two daisy clips, A-cup breasts, a slim waist, and narrow hips. Her body was very athletic, toned but not overly muscular showing that even though she was small she packed a lot of power. For clothes she wore a black kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing and the Sekirei Crest on its shoulders, a large red ribbon wrapped around the waist, tight black short shorts, dark pink padded fighting gloves, and black combat boot. This woman's name is Benitsubasa, Sekirei #105, and a member of the Disciplinary Squad.

Finally to the right of Karasuba was a woman standing at 5'2 with pale skin, dark hazel eyes, short, disheveled, ash gray hair, C-cup breasts, and a very slim figure showing that she was built for speed and flexibility. For clothes she had her body wrapped in bandages, under a tattered dark kimono, a studded choker, and her arms were covered up to her elbows in steel gray gauntlets that had scythe blades for fingers. This final woman's name is Haihane, Sekirei #104, and a member of the Disciplinary Squad.

"What are we doing here Benitsubasa, don't you know we have to be ready to be winged by Natsuo today?" asked Haihane in a calm voice though if you looked closely you could see her shaking a bit, the reason being her fear of heights and the idea of being winged to someone she isn't reacting to.

"Ha, you can be winged to that guy if you want to but I have a way out of that. I started reacting to someone today and it's been getting stronger since we got here so my Ashikabi is nearby." said Benitsubasa with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Wait you're reacting too, when did this start?" asked Haihane now showing that her cheeks were pink as well.

"It started about an hour ago, when did your reaction start?" asked Benitsubasa.

"About the same time as yours, you think we might be reacting to the same person?" asked Haihane.

"It's possible but it won't matter if we don't find this person soon." said Benitsubasa.

Karasuba just stood their listening to her underlings while not letting them know that she too had started reacting to someone an hour ago. She didn't want an Ashikabi because she felt all of the humans on his planet were weak and she hated weakness, the only reason she was allowing herself to be winged by Natsuo was because he was gay and hated the world ever since his lover died. While Natsuo was weak physically his hatred was strong and she would use that hatred to make her even stronger so that she could finally defeat her rivals. " _Yume, Miya, I will defeat both of you and claim my place at the top of the food chain_." Karasuba thought to herself. Her thoughts however were interrupted when she felt her reaction intensify and noticed that the same was true for Haihane and Benitsubasa as well.

"They're close, they're so close that I can feel their presence." whispered Benitsubasa before she jumped from the building to the ground with Haihane and Karasuba following, Haihane so she could find her Ashikabi and Karasuba so she could see the weak little human that these two were so hell bent on winging themselves to. While they ran through the streets Benitsubasa allowed the intensity of her reaction to lead her around while the others followed her. It wasn't long before Benitsubasa turned down an empty alley and found a beautiful woman standing there looking at them with a curious face. Benitsubasa, Haihane, and Karasuba on the other hand felt their reactions reach their peaks as Benitsubasa and Haihane were deep red in the face, were sweating, and were breathing heavy from being so close to their destined one. Karasuba was the only one that was able to hide how much her reaction was affecting her though out of the three of them she was the only one that seemed to notice the sword strapped to the woman's lower back and that she had no shoes on.

"So you are the three that were following me, not that I mind three beautiful women following me but why?" asked Akane. Yea Akane was a full blown lesbian and proud of it.

"It's you, you're the one we've been waiting for." said Benitsubasa as she started to shake from being so close to her Ashikabi. Haihane was even worse as she was now leaning against the wall for support; Karasuba was standing strong but there was now pink on her cheeks.

"You aren't the first one to say that to me but for some reason I feel something pulling me towards you, calling me, telling me you are important to me. But you followed me here for a reason so tell me, what is it you want from me?" asked Akane as she walked up to Benitsubasa and stopped right in front of her.

"Ashikabi-sama, please kiss me, please give me my wings!" begged Benitsubasa.

"So you want a kiss and wings? I can give you those so come and become my angel." said Akane before she took Benitsubasa's face into her hands and smashed their lips together. Akane then felt a very small percentage of her power drain from her and go into Benitsubasa, she didn't care though because with her vast amount of power the small bit she was losing wouldn't be missed. It was then she noticed that bright crimson wings of energy appeared from Benitsubasa's back. Akane thought her wings were beautiful and were mesmerized by them until she heard Benitsubasa moan into the kiss and decided to deepen it by adding her tongue into the mix and pushed even more of her power into Benitsubasa. The results of this were that Benitsubasa moaned even louder into the kiss and now her panties were wet, plus her wings were glowing brighter and growing bigger. Once they broke their kiss Benitsubasa's face was covered in a deep red blush and the Sekirei Crest appeared on the spot where her neck met her back.

" **Palm of my pledge crush the stones torturing my Ashikabi**! I'm Benitsubasa, Sekirei #105 and I'm at your command Ashikabi-sama." said Benitsubasa before she fainted into Akane's arms.

"Hahaha, sleep well my angel and when you wake your Goddess will be here for you." Akane whispered into Benitsubasa's ear before she leaned her against the wall and then faced the other two. "So that's what she wanted, what about you two?" asked Akane.

"Ashikabi-sama…..please…me to." begged Haihane through labored breathes as she was now on her knees practically crawling towards Akane. Akane walked over and bent down to Haihane's level, she grabbed Haihane's face and kissed her just like Benitsubasa. Haihane moaned immediately as her mouth was dominated by Akane's tongue. Just like Benitsubasa Haihane's wings appeared but they were ash gray and again they started to grow larger. When Akane pulled away the Sekirei Crest appeared in the same spot Benitsubasa's did and she had a dazed look on her face. " **Wire claws of my pledge tear apart the guards imprisoning my Ashikabi**! I'm Haihane, Sekirei #104 and I'm at your command Ashikabi-sama." said Haihane before she collapsed into Akane's arms. Akane learned her against Benitsubasa but when she stood up she found a sword in her face.

"Any reason you have a sword in my face?" asked Akane while completely calm this was not her first time having a sword in her face.

"Simple, I'm having a reaction to you as well but I don't want to be winged by some weak human. I've already chosen someone whose hate will help me grow stronger so you will not have me." said Karasuba. Now Akane was a little ticked, which was bad since the last time she was ticked off she destroyed a whole continent, she was just called human and weak in the same sentence! Ever since she became a Goddess she hated being called human and she always hated being called weak.

"If you didn't want me to give you wings Miss all you had to do was say so, though if you would be so kind as to help me carry Benitsubasa and Haihane to the park it would be much appreciated." said Akane as she tried hard not to simply destroy Karasuba. When Karasuba just narrowed her eyes at her Akane rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it myself." said Akane before she picked Benitsubasa and Haihane and put them over her shoulders in an impressive show of strength before walking out of the alley. It made for quite the strange sight for people to see especially when you're carrying two unconscientious girls with one wearing claw gauntlets and for some reason Karasuba decided to follow.

While walking back to the park Akane had time to analyze the connection she could feel had now solidified after she kissed the two girls on her shoulders. She could now feel their emotions and both of them were currently feeling happiness and relief, she'll have to ask about that later. When they finally got to the park she sat them down under a shady tree but that was when they started to stir. They woke up at pretty much the same time and when ty looked up they saw Akane smiling down at them with her smile causing them to blush.

"Alright while it's nice that you two are finally awake do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" asked Akane.

"We're Sekirei or aliens with great power, well most of us, and our goal is to find our destined ones or Ashikabi and have them give us wings so that we can be together forever. The prayer you heard us say is called our Norito and it can only be used after our Ashikabi kisses us. Since you winged us you are now part of the Sekirei Plan, a city wide battle royal where your Sekirei will fight against other Sekirei in order to be the last one standing and get to stay with their Ashikabi and bring in the New Era of the Gods." explained Benitsubasa.

"Well now that sounds interesting, but how many Sekirei will be involved in this battle royal?" asked Akane.

"There are at total of one hundred and eight Sekirei that will be involved but none have been released yet, the only reason we are out now is because we were supposed to get used to the layout of the city before being winged in order to be a part of the Disciplinary Squad." said Haihane.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you can be given wings by someone that isn't your destined one?" asked Akane.

"Yes, it's called a forced winging and it's equal to what you humans call rape." said Benitsubasa though she flinched a bit when she felt Akane's anger through their bond and assumed it was because she mentioned rape.

"Okay we'll come back to that but I think it's time I explained something about myself. First of all I don't like being called human; I'm just as alien to this planet as you are. Second of all, my name is Akane Law so none of that Ashikabi-sama stuff. And Finally I want you to tell me about the bond between the three of us now." said Akane.

"The bond between us is like what you-." Benitsubasa paused when Akane gave her a stern look. "It's like what this world's humans call marriage, so it's like the three of us are married now." said Benitsubasa.

"Well I can think of worse things than being married to two beautiful women so I see no problem in this; now let's go find some place to sleep tonight." said Akane.

"Not so fast, these two answered your question now I think it's time you answered some of min." said Karasuba.

"Very well, but please make it quick I'd like to get my wives a nice warm bed." said Akane as both Benitsubasa and Haihane blushed.

"You said that you weren't human but why is it that on my phone here it says that you were sent to an asylum as a young child after seeing your parents' death, being tortured, and then finally killing your parents' killer while singing. You then somehow escaped and hadn't been seen since. Is this true?" asked Karasuba.

"Yes that is true, why do you ask? Are you going to take me home to the asylum?" asked Akane as she tilted her head with a creepy smile.

"No I'm not, but this proves that you're human and with me having seen you my reaction to you will only get worse so it's in my best interest to kill you." said Karasuba as she drew her sword.

"So you believe you can kill me, well you wouldn't be the first to think so but let's see if you can entertain me for a bit." said Akane as her smile became that of pure insanity and drew her own sword. Akane's sword was blood red with a black edge and the kanji for "Bloody Queen" on the side.

"Karasuba what are you doing!? You can't attack our Ashikabi, it's against rules!" yelled Benitsubasa while she got ready to fight, with Haihane quickly following.

"The game hasn't started yet so I'm not breaking the rules, I'm just committing murder!" said Karasuba as she ran towards Akane. Benitsubasa and Haihane were about to move to stop Karasuba when they heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. They saw that Akane was in a deadlock with Karasuba and that Akane's left eye was glowing bright red.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, stay out of this she has called me that for the last time!" said Akane before she kicked Karasuba in the stomach and launched her further into the forested park and then chased after her with Benitsubasa and Haihane not far behind.

When they finally caught up they saw their Ashikabi dominating Karasuba in a sword fight. They couldn't believe it, Karasuba was the strongest Sekirei they knew so how was she being dominated. Their Ashikabi's movement seemed erratic but they could tell it was just her style choice, plus she kept hitting Karasuba with quick jabs and sharp kicks. Karasuba on the other hand couldn't believe she was being beaten so easily by someone she thought was human. " _Is she really not human, but if that's true then why are there human files on her_?" Karasuba asked herself in thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, come on Karasuba fight harder! I feel the same connection to you that I felt for Benitsubasa and Haihane so I know you're stronger than this, no one who is connected to me could ever be weak!" said Akane as her attacks got stronger and her smile grew into one that would make the Joker proud. Surprisingly Karasuba did as told and fought harder, it wasn't enough to push Akane back but Karasuba was attacking more. Akane started to really pressure Karasuba as her movements became a blur and Karasuba started getting small cuts on her body.

It wasn't long before Akane disarmed Karasuba and put her sword to Karasuba's neck. Karasuba was in shock, this was the third person to ever beat her in a fight and Akane had beaten her without any real effort. Karasuba's reaction was really starting to take affect now as she was huffing and puffing with a full body blush. " _If this woman is supposed to be my Ashikabi then I'm alright with it, she's strong and with her I'll be strong_." Karasuba thought to herself. "Please." that was all Karasuba had to say before Akane gave her a deep kiss.

Karasuba tried her best not to moan but she still let out a loud deep moan as she felt her Ashikabi's power flow into her. It was then that her steel gray wings appeared and just like the other they grew larger, but unlike the others Karasuba paid attention to what was happening to her core and she was surprised by what she was feeling. She could feel a very potent power flowing through her and strengthening every cell in her body; she had never felt so powerful in her entire life! Once they broke the kiss Karasuba didn't pass out showing that she was made of tougher stuff than her Sekirei sisters. " **This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi**! I'm Karasuba, Sekirei #04 and I'm at your command." said Karasuba. Karasuba was then surprised when Akane rubbed her cheek with her right hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"It's okay now Karasuba, you won't be alone anymore and I accept everything about you. If you crave battle I will give you battle, if you want to be the strongest Sekirei around then I will train you to be the strongest, and I will love you no matter what because you are Karasuba, you are my angel, and I am your Goddess." said Akane in a soft and loving voice. Karasuba couldn't believe what she was hearing but she could tell through their bond that she was telling the truth, but that was another thing that was confusing her because she was just winged their bond shouldn't be this strong yet.

"Who are you really?" asked Karasuba as Akane just smiled at her.

"I have many titles but you can call me Akane Law the Mad Goddess of Destruction, but most importantly I'm your wife now." said Akane.

 **EARLIER AT MBI**

In the tall building that belonged to MBI the scientists that worked there were nervously typing on their keyboards, trying to figure out how to tell their superiors the bad news. It was then that the doors at the back of the room opened and in walked a woman standing at 5'3 with fair skin, chin length gray hair, gray eyes, D-cup breasts, and a slender build. For clothes she wore black work shoes, brown pants, a black top, and a white lab coat. This woman is Takami Sahashi, MBI's head researcher and the second in command of the Sekirei Plan.

"Alright what have you people called me here for?" asked Takami in a very serious voice.

"Ah Dr. Sahashi, we have some bad news, it seems that Sekirei #104 and #105 have been winged." said a nervous scientist.

"How is that bad news? They were supposed to be winged by Natsuo anyway." said Takami in an annoyed voice.

"That's the problem Ma'am, they weren't winged by Natsuo; They went out with #4 earlier today in order to map out the city so that they could do their job but now we've gotten an alert that #104 and #105 have been winged." said the scientist.

"WHAT, BRING UP AN IMAGE OF WHO WINGED THEM RIGHT NOW!" yelled Takami as she was angry that the Sekirei Plan was getting out of hand before it even started. The scientist quickly brought up a satellite image of Akane from when we was walking around the city then a picture of Benitsubasa and Haihane appeared next to it. "Were they forced or naturally winged?" asked Takami.

"Our systems say it was natural." said the scientist.

"Well I guess that's good since I don't have to force them to be winged to Natsuo now, but I wonder what Minaka will say about this." said Takami.

"I think this is wonderful, the game hasn't even started yet and already things are getting exciting!" said a voice that came from behind Takami. The voice belonged to Minaka Hiroto; standing at 6'2 thanks to some special boots he was wearing, had spikey white hair, wore glasses, and was very slender. He wore white shoes, white pants, a white shirt, white gloves, and a white robe. Before anyone could respond to Minaka's words another alert went off and Karasuba's picture appeared next to the others. Everything was quiet for a while until all hell broke loose; scientists started running around screaming in fear, one woman started pulling her hair out, one man jumped out the window which was on the 54th floor, and one man took off all his clothes, dumped a bucket of grease on himself that he got from, somewhere, and ran around saying "You're never gonna catch me, you're never gonna catch me!"….yea that one was weird.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled Takami as everyone quickly got back to their desk as if nothing had happened expect for the greased guy as he was already running through the streets. "Now I want someone to pull up all the information there is on Akane Law." said Takami before everyone started typing on their computer. It was only about thirty seconds before Akane's file came up and it made Takami very worried while Minaka smiled widely. "We have to do something, we can't have someone like that running around with Karasuba of all Sekirei!" said Takami.

"What are you talking about Takami? This is amazing this player will definitely add spice to my game, oh I can already imagine the chaos those four will bring!" said Minaka full of excitement.

"You really have lost it haven't you? You already want to turn all of Shinto Teito into a warzone and now you want to allow a girl that is legally insane to take part in your game even though she's winged possibly the most insane and bloodthirsty Sekirei there has ever been. Those two together will turn this into a blood bath with Benitsubasa and Haihane being overkill sense they were adjusted to be able to fight double digit and some single digit Sekirei without much trouble." said Takami.

"You worry too much Takami I'm sure everything will be fine, now if you excuse me I have to get ready to speak to our first player not to mention make a new Disciplinary Squad." said Minaka as he walked off.

Takami sighed at his dismissive attitude before she turned back to the scientist in the room. "Alright I want you all to check everything you can to find something about this Akane Law. Her file says she escaped her asylum at ten years old, but looking at her picture now shows that she is very healthy. No ten year old can take care of themselves that well so someone took her in, we need to find out who as I'm sure they taught her something so finding out who raised her will give us an idea of what we're dealing with." said Takami as everyone got to work.

* * *

That's it for now folks I hope you enjoyed this story if you have question please feel free to ask them in a review or PM me. Thank you for giving this story a chance, watch out for some others stories I have that are almost ready to be published or updated, and remember to listen for when the dragon roars!


	2. Settling in and Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

Chapter 2: Settling in and Training

It's been a few hours since Akane had met her new angels and she has learned quite a bit about them, though now it was getting dark and they were currently in a house in Northern part of Shinto Teito that Akane had "convinced" the owner to hand over to her for free. For some reason Karasuba was happy to be in the Northern area but Akane let it go, her wife was happy so why should she question it. It was a nice sized house with more than enough rooms for all of them but Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane chose to stay in the master bedroom with Akane.

Right now we find the four girls sitting in the living room on the couch watching TV. Karasuba was sitting sitting on Akane's right side, Haihane was sitting on her left, and Benitsubasa was sitting on Akane's lap. Their TV watching was interrupted though when Minaka suddenly appeared on the screen.

"HELLO AKANE LAW AND WELCOME TO THE S-PLAN!" yelled Minaka.

Akane simply tilted her head to the side and waved at Minaka. "Hi Minaka." said Akane.

Minaka actually blinked at how casual Akane was being at this point. "Anyway I just want to congratulate you one being the first to wing a Sekirei in my little game. I won't bother getting too far into the details since I'm sure your little birds have already told you plenty, but I should tell you that this game is a secret so you can't tell anyone that isn't already involved in the game or else you'll have to be punished. Now play the game and see if you can bring upon us THE NEW ERA OF THE GODS!" said Minaka before the TV went back to what they were watching.

"Hmmm, so Minaka wishes to bring about a new era of the gods, well I'll just have to show him that he should be careful of what he wishes for." said Akane as she easily lifted Benitsubasa off her lap and stood up. "Come with me you three, there is much we need to do." said Akane as her wives stood up and followed her through the house.

They soon came to a door that they were sure belonged to a coat closet, until Akane tapped it twice with her finger and they all felt some kind pulse come from Akane. When Akane opened the door they were all engulfed in a bright light and forced the three Sekirei to cover their eyes.

 **IN AKANE'S TRAINING REALM**

Once the light died down and they opened their eyes they saw that they were no longer in the house but in a wide open plain surrounded by mountains.

"What the hell? Where are we?" asked Karasuba.

"You are in my training realm, I created this just so I could train you three up to my standards and help you control the power you now have." said Akane. At their confused faces Akane continued. "Surely you believe I'm a Goddess by now, if you still doubt me all you need do is feel for the power you gained after you married me." said Akane.

"How do we find that power?" asked Haihane.

"Simple, close your eyes and search inside of you, you should be able to feel a power inside of you that wasn't there before." said Akane.

Karasuba went first as she closed her eyes and tried to feel for this power, sure she felt incredible power when she first kissed her Ashikabi but that what's supposed to happen. It was then that she felt something that she hadn't normally felt inside her and it was such a surprise to her that she actually tensed up because of it.

"I see you found it my dear, now grab ahold of that power and bring it to surface. Let it flow through you and empower you!" said Akane with a wicked smile as she awaited Karasuba's reaction.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Doing as she was told Karasuba brought the power to the surface with a loud roar and not a moment later did her eyes flew open as a white aura surrounded her body and shot into the sky. While that happened the ground under her began to crater and lightning began to spark from her body.

After a minute the power began to calm down but it still raged around Karasuba as she looked at her hands before clenching her fists. "Th-This power is amazing! Hahahaha, with this power I'll crush Miya and Yume even if they team up against me!" said Karasuba as she unconsciously raised her power output causing the crater under her to grow and the wind to pick up around her.

"Alright Karasuba that's enough, pull your power back in but don't lock it away." said Akane.

Karasuba really didn't want to do this as the power she was currently unleashing felt amazing to her, but this was something that her Ashikabi-sama was asking of her and she did say to NOT lock it away. Karasuba took a few deep breaths and focused on reeling this power back in. It took a minute but once she was done the aura was gone and she was a little out of breath.

"What is this power?" asked Karasuba while looking at her hands, feeling the power that was just below her skin.

"It's a power known as Ki, it is basically the power of your body, heart, and spirit. It is a power that exist in every living being but it usually it is only martial artists that can learn to harness it. You, Benitsubasa, and Haihane don't have regular Ki though, by winging you I have unlocked your Ki but also added my own to yours and thus you have Godly Ki." explained Akane. "Benitsubasa you're up next, though take a stance that you feel is powerful while you do it, it will help make things easier and put less strain on your body." said Akane.

Benitsubasa got into the horse stance, closed her eyes, and searched for the power. It took a bit longer to find than Karasuba did but she did find it. She mentally grabbed a hold of the power brought it to the surface but slowly. Rocks started to float up into the air around her, the ground cracked under her feet, and sparks of lightning shot off of her body. Akane watched as a hot pink aura started to surround Benitsubasa as her her power built up waiting to be unleashed.

"That's good, now let that power explode!" said Akane.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" yelled Benitsubasa as she stood up straight and let her power explode from her. This of course caused damage to the area surrounding her but not as bad as when Karasuba did it. It also caused her hair to break free of its bindings and wave freely behind her, something Akane found more attractive.

Unlike Karasuba, Benitsubasa didn't need to be told to pull her power back and did it after a full 2 minutes of letting her power out. Once she had pulled it all back in she couldn't believe the feeling of containing all that power. " _This power, I can feel it surging through my body, with this I'll never be taken from my Ashikabi-sama_." Benitsubasa thought to herself while clenching her fist.

"You did never well Beni-chan, now Haihane it's your turn." said Akane.

Haihane nodded and crossed her arms over her chest and slightly bent her knees. She then closed her eyes and focused on finding the power inside of her. Once she found it she started to pull it to the surface, but unlike the others her power not only damaged the area around her but also seem to charge up around her gauntlets. Akane couldn't wait to see the results of this.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!" yelled Haihane as she threw her arms to her sides and let her power explode. Doing this caused to beams of energy to shoot from her hands and destroy the terrain to her sides. This cause Haihane to quickly calm her power and look at her hands in shock as she had never done anything like that before.

"Hahahahaha, nicely done Hai-chan! You've even jumped ahead in training without even really trying." said Akane.

"What do you mean by that Akane-sama?" asked Haihane.

"Those beams you accidently fired from your hands is an ability that those that use Ki can do. Ki can be used for all sorts of things such as flight, firing Ki blasts, teleporting, sensing others, and increasing your strength and speed." said Akane. Haihane and Benitsubasa were shocked at what they would be able to do, but Karasuba on the other hand just became even more excited about the power she now had. "Now that you've unlocked your Ki I'll be teaching you to use it like I do so you can truly become my Angels of Destruction." said Akane.

"Can you give us a demonstration of your power Akane-sama?" asked Karasuba.

"Sure thing my dear, just sit back and watch." said Akane as she floated up into the air and pointed her right index finger at a mountain in the distance. A small ball of blood red ki formed at the tip of her finger before it fired into the distance. Karasuba didn't think much of the attack until it made contact with the mountain and it blew the whole thing to hell. "That was but a taste of the power you'll have once I'm done with you and your training." said Akane.

Once again Benitsubasa and Haihane where shocked at the amount of power their Ashikabi had. Karasuba on the other hand was sure she had orgasmed from the display of power. She checked her panties just to be sure and the answer was yes she had an orgasm.

"Akane-sama, can we really do something like that?" asked Benitsubasa.

"With enough training I'm sure you can. But you should know that my training with be torture, you will hurt, and you may even come to hate me but at the end of the day you will have power than none of your sisters have. So what do you say my beautiful wives? Are you ready to become my Angels of Destruction?" asked Akane.

"If it allows me to be at your side then of course Akane-sama." said Benitsubasa.

"If that is what you wish Akane-sama." said Haihane

"Of Course Akane-sama, turn me into your ultimate weapon of destruction!" said Karasuba.

"Very well then, your training starts now!" said Akane.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

It's been two weeks since Akane started training her Sekirei and all of them have made great progress, though Haihane didn't like flying due to her fear of heights. They all did great in shooting Ki blasts, though Benitsubasa did the best in hand to hand combat training and if she used her Ki to increase her strength then it became even greater than it usually was. Haihane had excellent control of her Ki so unlike her two sisters she didn't waste any energy in her attacks. Karasuba was easily the most destructive of the three Sekirei, she took to the training like a fish to water as she loved the power she felt running through her. The only real problem Karasuba had was control, she wasted way too much energy in her attacks.

Outside of training everything was fine. They didn't have to work because the Sekirei could use their M.B.I cards to pay for anything and Akane could just make money appear with a snap of her fingers. Akane was the cook of the house since she had experience making yummy food for her Papa (Yes I'm talking about Beerus), she was also teaching Benitsubasa to cook. It was going slow since Benitsubasa usually got frustrated and started smashing stuff. As far as sleeping went they all shared Akane's bed despite the fact they each had their own room.

Akane also noticed that whenever she left the house she was being followed and watched by men in black suits. She could have simply destroyed them for annoying her but she chose not to in hopes that they would bring her some entertainment. Akane actually enjoyed her walks through the city, since she was a beautiful woman horny thugs often tried to corner her in order to have their way with her; she loved the sound of their screams and pleas for mercy as she broke their bodies until their minds broke from the pain. The thugs she allowed to live would ramble to the medics about a demon in human form, silly humans she wasn't a demon, she was a MAD GODDESS!

Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane loved being with Akane. She claimed to be a Mad Goddess of Destruction but they only saw that side of her during training. Outside of training she was very loving to them and made sure they were well taken care of. Benitsubasa and Haihane knew that they were lucky to have such a woman as their Ashikabi and because of the love that Akane was giving them along with the training they were growing stronger everyday. The both of them were determined to prove to their Ashikabi that they were worthy of the power she had given them so they pushed themselves to the very limit in training no matter what the task was.

Karasuba on the other hand really saw Akane as the perfect Ashikabi and her personal Goddess. She could have been winged to any of the weak humans on this planet but instead she was winged by a Goddess of Destruction. To Karasuba this was perfect, she was born to be a weapon of destruction and now she is winged to being of destruction, being taught by said being the ways of destruction. The only real problem was the kindness Akane was showing her, Karasuba didn't know what to do with the amount of love and kindness Akane was showering her with. She couldn't even remember the last time someone showed her kindness simply because they wanted to, well the problem wasn't that Akane showed her love it was that Karasuba didn't know how to return it.

 **IN THE PARK**

Akane was currently sitting in the park enjoying the nice day while thinking of new ways to train her angels. She was so proud of them and how far they were coming, she was sure they would be planet destroyers in a couple of months! Karasuba would be one in a couple of weeks if she could just control her Ki. Akane was brought out of her thoughts when she notice those men in black suits were taking up positions around her and even a few of them on the buildings around park with guns pointed at her. She smirked at this as none of this would faze her and she could easily kill all of them without a problem.

She then notice a woman walking towards her, the woman was a looker that was for sure. She wasn't on the same level as herself or even her angels, but as far as human standards went she was a top tier piece of ass. The woman sat next to Akane though she made sure they were at least arm length away from each other.

"Are you Akane Law?" asked the woman.

"Why yes I am. Who might you be?" asked Akane.

"My name is Takami Sahashi, I work for M.B.I." said Takami.

"Oh really, so that means you work for Minika-chan! Are you here to take me home to the Asylum?" asked Akane as he tilted her head to the side.

"Unfortunately no I'm not, I'm here to talk." said Takami.

"Oh, well if that was the case then the extra muscle was unnecessary but amusing nonetheless. So Takami-chan, let's talk." said Akane with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short and there wasn't much action but that will change in chapter 3. Also I have decided that yes after she's done in this world she will be going to other worlds. The only ones I'm sure about right now are Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z (Duh), and some others but i'm not sure about them right now.

Flock

Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? (They will be revealed as they show up)

That's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years everyone!


	3. Legs and Ice

Hey guys Sorry I've been gone for so long but if you're one of my loyal readers than you know that I'm a bit slow with updates and that I've been working on a lot of other stories and more are still coming. Now then let's get on with the story.

 **WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

Chapter 3: Legs and Ice

"Alright let's talk about where you have been all these years." said Takami.

"Oh, well I've been to a lot of places, some good, some bad, but I always keep moving. You see I'm the kind of person that likes to explore and find knew people to fight." said Akane her grin still in place.

"You like to fight? Who taught you to fight?" asked Takami.

"My papa and Uncle taught me everything I know, I even spar with Papa every now and then." said Akane.

"Your father and Uncle taught you?" asked Takami since she knew that her father died before she was old enough to learn and her parents were both the only child in their families.

"No, my dad died a long time ago and he and my mom didn't have siblings. My papa and Uncle are the ones that took me away from the asylum." said Akane. Takami's eyes widened at this, if she could get Akane to tell her the names of the people who released her then Takami could search for them and figure out just how dangerous Akane could be.

"What are your papa's and Uncle's names?" asked Takami.

"My papa's name is Beerus and my uncle's name is Whis." said Akane.

" _Well names like that aren't common so it shouldn't be too hard to find them even without their last names_." Takami thought to herself. "How did you know about the men I had around us?" asked Takami.

"My training with Papa and Uncle Whis has taught me to notice things like that, no matter how good they are your men can not escape me." said Akane.

" _Does that mean she has assassin training_?" Takami asked herself in thought. "Moving on, what do you think of your Sekirei?" asked Takami. This was the most important question to Takami since even though she didn't particularly like that generation of the Discipline Squad they still didn't deserve to be mistreated.

"I love them, they are my angels and my wives so I will always love them." said Akane with a true smile. "Now let me ask you some questions." said Akane.

"Okay, shoot." said Takami.

"Has the game started yet?" asked Akane.

"Yes, as of today Sekirei are being released into the city." said Takami.

"Are there measures in place to stop forced winging?" asked Akane.

"There is a rule against it but I doubt Minika will enforce it." said Takami.

"I see, how do you feel about this game Taka-chan?" asked Akane.

"I hate it." said Takami simply.

"Hmmm, have you ever kissed a girl Taka-chan?" asked Akane.

"Excuse me?" asked Takami after blinking a few times at the random question.

"I said, have you ever kissed a girl?" Akane asked again.

"Well….I did experiment a bit in college." said Takami. Then before she knew it Akane had grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Takami was greatly surprised by this and this allowed Akane to stick her tongue down Takami's throat and exploring every detail of Takami's mouth. The kiss lasted a full minute before Akane finally broke the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Hmmm, that was nice, we'll have to do this again sometime Taka-chan! But until then I have to go so here is my number, feel free to call me anytime you want, bye Taka-chan!" said Akane as she wrote down her number and put it into Takami's limp hand before running off.

Takami sat there for a few more moments in pure shock before finally coming to and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Why, why do I attract all the crazy people?" Takami asked herself before looking at the paper in her hand. "Well at least I have a way to keep in contact with her without using M.B.I." said Takami before standing up and heading back to HQ.

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Akane was walking around the city with Benitsubasa since Karasuba decided to keep training and Haihane was watching TV. Benitsubasa was happy about this as she got to spend time alone with her Ashikabi, though she was wondering why her Ashikabi seemed to be in deep thought. "Is there something wrong Akane-sama?" asked Benitsubasa.

"It's nothing too bad but I've just found out that Minaka's little game has started. I've decided that I want you and the others to go out whenever you're not training and keep forced winging from happening." said Akane.

"As you wish Akane-sama, I'll tell the others when we get home. Though why do you want us to do this?" asked Benitsubasa.

"You told me that forced winging is like rape, I HATE rape so I will keep it from happening every chance I get." said Akane. Benitsubasa simply nodded and continued to walk with her Ashikabi. As they walked Akane started telling Benitsubasa about some of the other worlds she had been to, she also promised she would bring all of her angels to her personal planet one day. Akane then suddenly stopped when she felt a pulling sensation that she remembered feeling when she met her first three angels. " _Hmmm, another angel. Let's see who you are_." Akane thought to herself as she started to follow the pull she was feeling.

After a couple minutes of walking Akane and Benitsubasa came to the scene of a bunch of different men lying on the ground in pain with a single woman standing tall among them. She was a beautiful woman standing at 5'11 with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair that was less than an inch long and perfectly framed her skull, an athletic and toned figure, large E-cup breasts, a plump ass, and long legs. For clothes she wore a purple, yellow, and black outfit that was wrapped around her and held together by a small metal ring just under her breasts. Portions of her midriff, her sides, the inner portions of her breasts, her arms, and even the outer portion of her thighs were exposed while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow. Her outfit was finished with thigh high black boots and short black gloves.

Akane felt the pull leading her to the woman so she started to walk forward while signalling Benitsubasa to stay put. The woman saw Akane and then blushed a little bit before walking towards Akane, stepping on the men as she did so. Once she was 3 feet from Akane her blush had deepened greatly. "So what happened here?" asked Akane while looking the woman over.

"Nothing much, just a bunch of perverts that thought they could get fresh with me." said the woman.

"I see, I'm glad to see you can handle yourself." said Akane.

"Of course…..Ashikabi-sama." said the woman.

"So you are a Sekirei, I'm not your Ashikabi yet as we haven't had our kiss." said Akane. The woman nodded at this and leaned in to give Akane a kiss but Akane put her finger to the woman's lips. "Not here my dear, we don't need people seeing your wings right now. Just come with me and you'll get your wings." said Akane as she started walking away. The woman simply followed until she met up with Benitsubasa. "This is Benitsubasa, my first Sekirei, angel, and wife. She'll also be your sister and training partner once I wing you." said Akane. The two simply nodded at each other and followed after Akane.

It didn't take long for them to reach the house before going inside where Akane introduced the woman to Haihane who was still watching TV. By then Karasuba walked out of the closet/training dimension and saw the woman, the woman froze when she saw Karasuba as all Sekirei knew of and feared the bloodthirsty Black Sekirei. Karasuba ignored the woman as she didn't feel any type of connection to her meaning that Akane hadn't winged her, meaning that she wasn't Karasuba's problem.

"Ah Kara-chan I can already feel that your power has increased greatly with your training, I'm so proud of you!" said Akane with a wide smile before she kissed Karasuba on the lips briefly.

"Thank you Akane-sama." said Karasuba with a smirk knowing that her Ashikabi really didn't like it when they called her -sama. Benitsubasa and Haihane knew this too but continued to call her -sama out of respect.

"Awww, why won't you three stop calling me that! I'm your wife, you shouldn't call me -sama." complained Akane with a pout.

"So who's the woman Akane-sama, I know she's a Sekirei but you haven't winged her?" asked Karasuba with her smirk still in place.

"You're so mean Kara-chan! And I really don't know who this woman is as we just met but she is reacting to me, I would have winged her already but we were in public." said Akane.

"I see." said Karasuba before turning her attention to the woman once again. "Once Akane wings you don't do anything to make her seem weak or I will punish you." said Karasuba before walking off to take a shower.

Turning her attention back to the woman Akane noticed that her blush had gotten worse meaning her reactions were getting stronger. Akane quickly grabbed the woman and kissed her deeply on the lips causing the woman to moan and for wings of light to come from the woman's back. Just like with the others Akane started to inject her power into the woman thus causing her wings to grow larger until Akane broke the kiss. " **Legs of my pledge, crush everybody holding a grudge against my Ashikabi**! I am Ichiya, Sekirei #18 and I am at your command." said the now named Ichiya.

"Welcome to the family Ichi-chan, Now come with me and I'll show you the power you have gained by becoming my Angel." said Akane while walking towards the training room.

"Angel Akane-sama?" asked Ichiya.

Akane stopped and quickly turned to Ichiya, she was going to stop this right here and right now. "Don't use -sama with me Ichi-chan, I am your wife and your Goddess, you are my wife and my angel. We are to stand beside each other and I already have three wives that are so mean to me that they keep calling me -sama." said Akane. "And as for me calling you an angel, that is because like I said I am a Goddess and now you are my angel now come with me." said Akane.

For the rest of the day Akane taught Ichiya how to use her newly gained God Ki. Ichiya was amazed at the power she now had thanks to her Ashikabi and was even more amazed at the fact that she was winged by an actual Goddess. After her training with her Ashikabi Ichiya was very glad to have been winged by her because she couldn't imagine having to actually fight Akane in a life or death situation. Ichiya had brought up the fact that Ashikabi weren't supposed to get involved with Sekirei fights but Akane had told her that since Minika wanted to bring on a New Age of the Gods then she would get involved as much as she wanted to. Ichiya accepted this since she didn't really care about the rules either. After that Akane had cooked dinner for all of them and once they finished their delicious meal Akane sent Karasuba and Haihane out to patrol for any attempts at forced winging.

While those two were out doing that Akane had Ichiya rest and Benitsubasa went to take a shower. Akane was on the couch thinking about her relationship with her angels and decided it was time to take things up a notch. With a seductive smirk on her face she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

 **IN THE BATHROOM SHOWER: LEMON**

Benitsubasa stood under the shower head as the warm water poured down her body and she washed her hair. While doing this she noticed that much to her joy her breasts have grown bigger, going from a low A-cup to a BB-cup. She hated to admit it but she was jealous of her Ashikabi and her fellow angels because their breasts were so much bigger than her own, but it seemed she was catching up now. She also noticed that while she was well toned before, she was even more toned now and her body was gaining curves. Benitsubasa knew that Sekirei were a raced that thrived on love and became stronger the more they experienced love, she had felt her Ashikabi's love for her being constantly poured into her through their bond and guessed that her changes were because of the amount of love her Ashikabi had for her.

" _I really have an amazing Ashikabi_." Benitsubasa thought to herself. She then felt hands on her waist and quickly turned to see who it was and saw her Ashikabi as naked as she was with her hair down. "Akane-sama!" said Benitsubasa in surprise.

Akane simply kissed her deeply while running her hands up and down Benitsubasa's sides. She snaked her tongue into the pink haired Sekirei's mouth and savored her taste. Benitsubasa moaned into the kiss as she let her Ashikabi do as she pleased, she was hoping something like this would happen sooner or later but she didn't expect Akane to come for her while she was in the shower. Akane broke the kiss and then attacked Benitsubasa's neck with licks, kisses, and small nips. "I'm here to clean you up Beni-chan, then I'm going to get you dirty again." said Akane as her hands moved up and squeezed Benitsubasa's breasts. Benitsubasa moaned and shivered at this and couldn't wait for what Akane planned on doing to her.

A minute later Akane had gotten her breasts all soapy and were rubbing them against Benitsubasa's back while one hand continued to play with her breasts and the other hand was rubbing her pussy. "Ooohh Akane-sama, it feels good." moaned Benitsubasa.

"I'm glad you like it." Akane whispered into Benitsubasa's ear as she stuck two fingers into her pussy. "Oh you're so tight Beni-chan." said Akane as she started to quickly move her fingers in and out.

"AAAHHH, Akane-sama I….yes, yes….I want to...oh God….to please you too." said Benitsubasa between her moans of pleasure.

"Then turn around and pleasure me." whispered Akane. Benitsubasa did as she was told and turned around and finally saw her Ashikabi's full naked body. She stared at Akane's large full breasts that were topped with hard dark brown nipples, her eyes traveled down to Akane's flat toned stomach, then went to her hairless pussy, then up and down her long legs, and finally her eyes returned to Akanes. "Suck on my breasts Beni-chan." said Akane. Benitsubasa wasted no time doing just that as she took Akane's right breast into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the hard nipple, and used one of her hands to fondle the other breasts. "Mmmm, that's it Beni-chan, that feels so good." moaned Akane as she used one hand to hold Benitsubasa to her breast while the other hand went back to fingering her pussy.

This continued for a few minutes with Benitsubasa switching back and forth between which breast she was sucking on. She could feel her release building up as Akane worked her over until she couldn't hold back anymore. "OH GOD I'M CUUUMMMING!" screamed Benitsubasa as she released Akane's nipple from her mouth and squirted her juices all over Akane's fingers.

 **IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Ichiya was resting on the couch when she suddenly heard Benitsubasa scream about cuming. Through her bond with Akane she felt that Akane was currently pleasuring Benitsubasa in the shower. If she was honest she was a bit jealous as she would like nothing more than to be fucked by her Ashikabi. Her feelings were felt through the bond and Akane sent back that she would have her turn, this caused Ichiya to relax a bit and go back to resting. Though this did not stop her from hearing Akane and Benitsubasa moan loudly, or stop her hand from moving down her body and into her panties.

 **BACK IN THE BATHROOM**

Benitsubasa was trying to catch her breath after having an intense orgasm but soon found herself pushed against the wall of the shower with Akane attacking her neck. Akane then moved down and started to suck on Benitsubasa's dark pink nipples causing her to moan loudly. It didn't last long as Akane continued her downward path by kissing and licking Benitsubasa's stomach then moving to kiss and lick up and down Benitsubasa's legs, every time she came close to her angel's pussy she would blow on it before moving on, it was driving Benitsubasa crazy with lust.

"I'm hungry Beni-chan, do you have something for me to eat?" asked Akane in a sultry voice.

"Yes I do, please devour my hot pussy!" cried Benitsubasa while spreading her legs more for her Ashikabi. Akane smirked at this as she started to softly kiss and lick Benitsubasa's outer lips in order to taste her juices, she then grabbed Benitsubasa's tight perky ass and drove her tongue deep inside her pussy causing the pink haired Sekirei to scream in pleasure. "AAAAHHHHH, OH MY GOD YES AKANE-SAMA, YOUR TONGUE IS SO DEEP IN MY PUSSY!" screamed Benitsubasa. Akane continued to devour Benitsubasa using her tongue to explore every nook and cranny of her pussy and find every sweet spot while enjoying her deliciously sweet taste. This continued for awhile with Benitsubasa screaming in pleasure and screaming her Ashikabi's name until she felt her release building up once again. "Akane-sama….I'm gonna….cum soon….oh God yes, yes, yes, yes!" moaned Benitsubasa.

"Then cum Beni-chan, squirt your juices into my mouth so that I can drink you!" said Akane before going back to furiously eating Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa used one hand to run her fingers through Akane's hair, the other to play with her own breast, and finally she was bucking her hips into Akane's mouth in order to force her tongue deep inside. It worked as the extra stimulation caused Benitsubasa's screams to become louder and more frantic as the pleasure shot through her entire body.

"AKANE-SAMA, AKANE-SAMA, AKANE-SAMA, I'M CUUUUMMMMMING!" screamed Benitsubasa as she squirted her juices down Akane's throat. Akane greedily drunk every drop of Benitsubasa's cum for a full minute until she stopped squirting.

Once she was done Akane moved away from Benitsubasa and stood in front of her. "We're not done yet Beni-chan, now it's your turn, get on your knees and eat my chocolate pussy." Akane whisper into her ear. Benitsubasa shivered as she did what she was told, she slowly lowered herself to her knees as Akane spread her legs more. She stared at Akane's glistening pussy lips before sticking her tongue out and taking a long lick. Akane moaned lightly at the feel of the tongue on her pussy while Benitsubasa moaned from the taste of her Ashikabi. Benitsubasa then started to really attack Akane's pussy with her tongue even sucking on Akane's exposed clit. "OOOhhh Beni-chan yes, suck my clit!" moaned Akane. Benitsubasa sucked on Akane's clit as hard as she could until she started to use her nose to rub Akane's clit while her tongue dug into her pussy, causing Akane to moan even louder and buck her hips into Benitsubasa's mouth. It didn't take too much longer until Akane finally came. "AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Akane as she came into Benitsubasa's mouth. Benitsubasa greedily drank everything that Akane was giving her and continued to suck and lick even after Akane had stopped cumming.

Akane pulled Benitsubasa up and kissed her, not minding her own taste on Benitsubasa's tongue at all. "That was great Akane-sama." said Benitsubasa after they broke the kiss but didn't stop holding each other.

"Oh we're not done yet Beni-chan, I have something special for you next." said Akane before she focused her Ki to her pussy. Benitsubasa watched awe and shock as her Ashikabi's clit grew until it was a large hard 13 inch cock that was ready to destroy her pussy.

"YOU CAN GROW A COCK!" yelled Benitsubasa in shock.

 **IN THE LIVING ROOM**

Ichiya was furiously masturbating when she heard Benitsubasa yell about their Ashikabi being able to grow a cock. She was greatly shocked to hear this but was also really turned on. Just from what she had heard from Benitsubasa's screams their Ashikabi was quite skilled with her tongue and fingers, now she would get to find out if Akane was skilled with a cock as well. It was safe to say that Ichiya was very excited about the type of sexlife she would have with her Ashikabi.

 **BACK IN THE BATHROOM**

Benitsubasa had the front of her body pushed up against the wall while Akane rubbed her cock against Benitsubasa's pussy from behind. Benitsubasa moaned as Akane started to slowly feed her cock into Benitsubasa's pussy inch by inch until half of her cock was inside Benitsubasa but she hadn't felt a barrier. "No barrier?" asked Akane.

"Se-Sekirei don't h-have hymens Akane-sama." said Benitsubasa while trying to adjust to the large tool entering her. Akane simply nodded before she continued to push more of her cock into Benitsubasa until she felt her crotch come into contact with Benitsubasa's toned ass meaning that she was finally fully inside of her pink haired wife.

"Shit Beni-chan, your pussy is so tight and is squeezing my cock like a vice." said Akane as she struggled to not thrust into Benitsubasa since she knew that her pink haired wife would need time to adjust.

"Ah Akane-sama, your huge cock is stretching my pussy to its limit!" moaned Benitsubasa in both pain and pleasure. Akane leaned further into Benitsubasa and started peppering her neck with kisses while her hands moved to Benitsubasa's front in order to grope her breasts and tweak her nipples. Benitsubasa moaned louder and louder as this continued until she felt all the pain leave her. "You can move now Akane-sama." said Benitsubasa as she wiggled her ass against Akane.

Akane took one hand of of Benitsubasa's breast and put it on her ass before she started to slowly thrust in and out of Benitsubasa while squeezing her ass and breasts. "Fucking shit Beni-chan, you feel so good and your pussy so hot and wet!" maoned Akane.

"AAAAHHHHH AKANE-SAMA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE OF ME! YOUR COCK IS HITTING ALL OF MY SWEET SPOTS, PLEASE FUCK ME FASTER, FUCK ME HARDER!" screamed Benitsubasa.

Akane grinned at this as she stopped holding back and really started to plow into Benitsubasa. The sound of Akane's hips slapping against Benitsuasa's ass echoed throughout the bathroom while Akane moaned and Benitsubasa screamed. "Oh fuck, this pussy is gonna make me cum!" moaned Akane.

"OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK, CUM INSIDE ME AKANE-SAMA! FILL MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY WITH YOUR HOT CUM AND CLAIM ME AS YOURS! CLAIM MY WOMB AS YOUR PERSONAL CUM DUMP!" screamed Benitsubasa.

Akane pumped deep into Benitsubasa a few more times with each time thrust hitting the back of her womb before Akane couldn't hold back her release anymore. "Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum deep inside you! OH FUCK BENI-CHAN!" screamed Akane as she released a torrent of her cum into Benitsubasa's womb.

"I'M CUUUMMMIIING AKANE-SAMA!" screamed Benitsubasa as she squirted out her release all over Akane's cock. Their combined orgasm lasted for 2 full minutes until they finally tapered off.

 **LEMON END**

Akane slowly pulled out of Benitsubasa and then quickly supported her pinked haired wife as it seemed her legs had given out on her. "How are you feeling Beni-chan?" asked Akane.

"I feel tired Akane-sama, but that was amazing." said Benitsubasa in a tired voice, not caring that her pussy was currently leaking her Ashikabi's cum. Akane giggled at this as she kissed Benitsubasa's cheek and patted her on the ass. She then turned off the shower water and helped Benitsubasa out in order to dry off, all the while Akane's cock shrunk until it returned to being a normal clit hidden under its hood. Akane wrapped Benitsubasa in a towel then picked her up bridal style since it was clear that Benitsubasa couldn't walk on her own, Akane carried her pink haired wife out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where she laid Benitsubasa on the bed.

A moment later the bedroom door opened again and in walked Ichiya with a deep blush on her cheeks and breathing heavily. She had juices running down her legs from the multiple orgasms she had brought herself to while listening to her Ashikabi and fellow Sekirei fuck. Akane turned to Ichiya, showing the Sekirei her full naked form much to Ichiya's joy, and smiled before walking up to Ichiya and kissing her while pressing their breasts together. Ichiya moaned into the kiss while her hands went to Akane's ass and squeezed it. This lasted for 2 minutes before they broke the kiss, Akane laid down in bed beside Benitsubasa while Ichiya got out of her clothes before joining the two in the bed.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER 9 PM**

Akane stood in the middle of an open field in her training dimension waiting for one of her angels to attack her. She didn't have a wait long as she quickly ducked up a claw swipe from Haihane, Haihane didn't stop there though as she quickly corrected herself and started to attack Akane with multiple swipes and kicks. Akane dodged all the attacks with ease before palm thrusting Haihane in the chest and sending her across the field. She then leaned her head to the side in order to dodge a sword thrust from Karasuba, Akane continued to dodge swipes and thrusts from Karasuba that would have been impossible for anyone else to follow. The attacks stopped though when Akane suddenly grabbed the sword by the blade with two fingers then threw a punch at Karasuba. Karasuba managed to contort her body in a way to avoid the blow but was unprepared for the kick to her side that sent her flying.

Akane then brought up both of her arms and blocked a punch from Benitsubasa with her right arm and a kick from Ichiya with her left arm. The two combat type Sekirei pelted Akane with a combination of punches and kicks but Akane blocked or redirected each one. When both Sekirei went for a punch to Akane's face she blocked both of their attacks with her right pinky and thumb (That scene with Whis, Vegeta, and Goku was dope). She then quickly grabbed both of their wrists and threw them away. Akane then noticed that three of her angels had grouped together and were preparing to attack her, each with their auras flaring.

Benitsubasa brought both of her arms back and focused her Ki into the palms of her hands as a ball of hot pink Ki formed in between her hands. Haihane charged her Ki into her claws and got them into a position where she could easily swing them. Ichiya held her right arm toward Akane with her fingers spread, her left hand holding her right wrist, and a ball of purple Ki with a yellow outline formed in front of her outstretched hand.

" **Crimson Wing Blast**!" said Benitsubasa as she threw her hands forward and fired a large beam of hot pink Ki.

" **Destruction Claw**!" said Haihane as she swung her claws and fired claw shaped blasts.

" **18K Cannon**!" said Ichiya as she fired a large purple beam of Ki with a yellow outline.

These three attack combined together and headed straight for Akane who blocked it with one hand. It was then that Karasuba appeared right behind Akane with Ki surging through her sword. " **Black Wing Wave**!" said Karasuba as she swung her blade and released a wave of her Ki right into Akane's back causing a cloud of smoke. Karasuba jumped to the side of her fellow angels and kept a close eye on the cloud of smoke. After a moment they heard clapping and Akane walked out of the smoke without a single scratch on her.

"Well done my loves, you actually managed to land a solid hit on me which shows that you all have improved greatly. I'm especially proud of you Kara-chan, normally you would never work with your sisters." said Akane.

"Well, they have grown stronger over the time they've spent training with you, not as strong as me but strong enough for me to acknowledge them." said Karasuba.

Akane shook her head as her Kara-chan's thinking but let it go as she wasn't gonna change her wife for anything. "Well training is over for today so you guys go rest, I'm going for a walk." said Akane not caring that it was late at night. Her angels simply nodded as they weren't worried about anything happening to their Ashikabi, anyone that messed with her was doomed to die either by Akane herself or them.

 **IN THE PARK**

Akane loved walking through the park, it didn't matter if it was during the day or at night. Parks always brought back happy memories of when her mother and father would play with her and they would laugh and have fun for hours before she became tired and they took her home. At times she wondered what she would do when she had a child of her own, as a Goddess she could do as she pleased so taking care of her child and performing her duties wouldn't be difficult. What worried her though was if the child would be happy, she knew she wasn't right in the head but she would love her child with everything she had. Akane was taken from her thoughts when she saw a woman sitting on a bench under a lamp post. The woman had fair skin, short light brown hair, light gray eyes, an amazing figure, EE-cup breasts, and the Sekirei symbol on her forehead. For clothes all she wore was a lab coat and nothing else.

The Sekirei symbol on her forehead made it painfully clear to Akane that the woman was a Sekirei but she was wondering why the woman was sitting out here almost naked, not that Akane was complaining about the nakedness. Walking up to the woman Akane stopped in front of her and looked her over for a moment before sitting next to the woman. Said woman looked at Akane for a moment before going back to looking at nothing. They sat like that for a minute before Akane finally broke the silence.

"So why are you out here like this?" asked Akane.

The woman looked at Akane for a few moments before saying anything. "Ah….I'm broken." said the woman.

"Oh really? I'm broken too or at least that's what people have told me." said Akane. "How are you broken?" asked Akane.

"Ah…...this mark on my head means that I can never have an Ashikabi. I am doomed to be forever alone." said the woman with a strong air of depression around her.

"So I was right when I thought that you were a Sekirei." said Akane.

"Ah…...You know of the Sekirei?" asked the woman.

"Yes I know about them, I'm the wife of four of them right now." said Akane. The woman instantly understood that Akane meant that she was an Ashikabi. "Who told you that you couldn't have an Ashikabi?" asked Akane.

"Ah…...I overheard the scientists talking about how the doctor in charge of my adjustments had messed up and caused me to become broken." said the woman.

"Well those scientists never thought that someone like me would be part of Minaka-chan's little game so if you want I'll marry you and you can become one of my angels." said Akane with a wide smile.

"Ah…...you would want me?" asked the woman.

"Of course, just because those people said you were broken doesn't mean you can't be fixed and I don't want you to be alone. So if you want I'll fix you and give you the wings they said you couldn't have." said Akane.

The woman stared at Akane for a moment before jumping at the chance to have an Ashikabi. "Ah…..I would like for you to be my Ashikabi-sama." said the woman.

"If we're going to be married than you need to call me by my name, I'm Akane Law and please don't call me -sama." said Akane.

"Ah….it's nice to meet you Akane-sama, I'm No. 07 Akitsu." said the now named Akitsu. Akane pouted at the fact Akitsu still added -sama to her name but she was at least glad that Ichiya didn't use that suffix with her.

"Well then Aki-chan let's go home and I'll give you your wings there." said Akane as she stood up from the bench with Akitsu following her.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT SCRAPPED NUMBER SHE BELONGS TO ME!" yelled a young male voice. Turning to the voice Akane saw a young man with short light brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes. He wore some expensive looking white clothes with ruffles. Next to this young man was a taller man and a woman. The man had fair skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, he wore a all black outfit with black gloves and an orange scarf around his neck and shoulders. The woman had fair skin, brown hair and eyes, and for clothes she wore a black gown with matching gloves, stockings, and a red ribbon tied around her neck. The man was carrying a sword and the woman was carrying a death scythe.

"Who are you?" asked Akane.

"I'm Mikogami Hayato, Ashikabi of the South and that scrapped number is mine." said the now name Mikogami.

"Oh well hi Mikogami, I'm Akane Law. Why are you trying to take my new wife from me, you don't see me trying to take your husband or wife?" asked Akane. At her words the woman blushed while the boy and man turned a little green.

"SHE'S NOT MY WIFE AND HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND!" yelled Mikogami.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's okay to be attracted to both sexes, I'm not judging you." said Akane.

"I'M NOT MARRIED TO THEM!" yelled Mikogami.

"But they're your Sekirei and the bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi is one of marriage so you are married to them HA!" said Akane. "Anyway, come along Aki-chan, I wanna go home." said Akane.

"Ah…...yes Akane-sama." said Akitsu as she and her newly chosen Ashikabi began to walk away. Mikogami couldn't believe how casual they were being about brushing him off and this served to piss him off.

"Mutsu, Yomi, bring me that scrapped number!" ordered Mikogami. The now named Yomi and Mutsu shimply nodded and then moved to take Akitsu.

Yomi attacked from the front with her scythe aimed at Akane but a wall of ice rose up and stopped the attack. "Ah…...you shall not harm my Ashikabi." said Akitsu.

Mutsu moved to grabbed Akitsu from behind but instead was kicked in the chest by Akane. The force behind the kick actually sent Mutsu through a tree that was close by. "Don't touch my wife you naughty boy." said Akane. Mutsu was on the ground trying to regain his breath after that kick, he was also now extremely worried as Ashikabi were supposed to be human but there was no way that woman was human, that kick was way too powerful and her speed was unreal.

Mutsu stood up, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Akane. "Who or what are you?" asked Mutsu.

Akane gave a wicked smile at his question before slightly turning to Akitsu. "Aki-chan, can you handle that Yomi girl?" asked Akane.

"Ah…...yes Akane-sama, though fighting her and Mutsu at the same time may prove difficult." said Akitsu with disappointment in her voice at the fact that she couldn't protect her Ashikabi properly.

"That's is fine Aki-chan, you focus on Yomi while I deal with Mutsu." sadi Akane.

"Ah…...yes Akane-sama." said Akitsu but she was not happy about this. Her Ashikabi was putting herself in danger but she didn't say anything against Akane's plan because she didn't want to be seen as disobedient and thrown away so soon.

"Now I believe you asked who and what I am so I shall tell you. I am the start and end to every beginning, I am the darkness that consumes the light and from which it is born, I am the destroyer of worlds and galaxies, I am the deity of Terra Nova, I am the daughter of Lord Beerus and the niece of Whis, I am the Mad Goddess of Destruction Akane Law, and now I am your opponent!" said Akane as she held her arms out as if presenting herself to the world.

"You're right about one thing, you are mad." said Mutsu.

"You're very skeptical for an alien with power that humans have only seen on TV. Regardless, you have raised your weapon to me and now I shall show you what a destroyer can do." said Akane before she raised her hand and fired a blast of red Ki. Mutsu managed to dodge the blast but was met by Akane's fist hitting his cheek and knocking him through another tree. "You know it just occurred to me that while I know your name I don't know your number, what is your number?" asked Akane.

Mutsu stood up while rubbing his cheek and narrowing his eyes at Akane. "She's very dangerous, that energy blast was very surprising and she's extremely fast. I'll need to think this through." Mutsu thought to himself. "I'm Sekirei No. 05." said Mutsu.

"Oh so you're just one spot under Kara-chan." said Akane. Mutsu froze at this as while he didn't know who she was talking about by name alone he knew who she meant when she said that he was one spot under her.

"You're Karasuba's Ashikabi." said Mutsu.

"That's right, now go over there and kiss your husband so you can use your Norito, I want you to be as strong as possible!" said Akane. Mutsu still didn't like that she called Mikogami his husband but he acknowledged that he did need more power if he was going to fight her. While Mutsu moved over to Mikogami Akane decided to check on how Akitsu was doing. Looking over to Akitsu Akane noticed that her lab coat had some new tears in it and Yomi had a perverted smile on her face. Akane didn't like this and fired a red Ki blast that hit Yomi in the face. "Don't perv on my wife!" said Akane.

" **Earth of my pledge, spread to protect the territory of my Ashikabi! Smashing Point**!" said Mutsu as he crouched down and touched the end of his sheath to the ground in front of him. There was a small scale earthquake that caused the ground in front of him to rise up and head for Akane. Akane knew that with Akitsu being behind her that she could let this attack get pass her so she simply stomped her foot with enough force to cause her own earthquake and countered Mutsu's.

"Awwww, is that really all you have? Oh well guess there's nothing left to do but destroy you and since if Mikogami dies you die I'll start with him." said Akane as she aimed a Ki blast at Mikogami.

Mutsu quickly picked up Mikogami and started to run away. "YOMI RETREAT!" yelled Mutsu. Yomi, who had seen everything, nodded and ran as well.

"Awww, they ran away from me, oh well I'm sure I'll meet again so I'll just destroy them then." said Akane.

"Ah…...Goddess." said Akitsu as she looked at Akane.

"That's right Aki-chan, not then let's go before something else happens to delay us getting home." said Akane before she picked Akitsu up bridal style and then took to the air. Akitsu has already accepted that her chosen Ashikabi is a Goddess so it wasn't too surprising that she could fly.

 **AKANE'S HOUSE**

It didn't take long for them to reach Akane's house and once there Akane didn't waste time in winging Akitsu. Akane had taken Akitsu's cheeks in her hands and kissed her deeply with her tongue exploring Akitsu's mouth as she poured her power into Akitsu, there was a barrier that tried to stop the power from reaching Akitsu's core but it lasted less than a second before it shattered. Bright icy blue wings came from Akitsu's back and the Sekirei symbol on her forehead disappeared and reappeared on the back of her neck. Akitsu was moaning like crazy as her Ashikabi kissed her and she felt Akane's power wash over her core. It took 5 minutes before they finally broke the kiss.

" **This is the ice of my pledge shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!** " said Akitsu.

"Welcome to the family my angel." said Akane.

* * *

Well that is chapter 3 everyone I hoped you liked it. In this chapter Ichiya and Akitsu were added to Akane's flock, things will be picking up from this point on as like I said Akane will be going to other worlds and I don't want to spend too much time on each world.

Flock

Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Ichiya, Akitsu, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? (They will be revealed as they show up)

Harem

Her flock, Takami, Yukari, Chiho, Uzume (More to come as she travels to other worlds)

That's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Three more and getting to Work

Hey guys welcome to chapter 4 of this story. I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support of this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 4: Three more and getting to Work

Akane was sitting on the top of a building with a huge smile on her face, for some reason she could just tell today was going to be a good day. Standing next to her was Akitsu, it's been 2 weeks since Akitsu became a member of her family and the ice using Sekirei had barely ever left Akane's side. Akitsu was doing fine in her Ki training but using her ice was still her first choice, Akane also quickly noticed that Akitsu had a fear of being abandoned so she had to constantly reassure Akitsu that she wouldn't be abandoned. "Today is going to be a good day Akitsu-chan, let's get going and enjoy this most wonderful day." said Akane as she stood up.

"Ah…..yes Akane-sama." said Akitsu. It was then that Akane and Akitsu took off into the sky.

They flew through the clouds for a while before Akane felt three signatures that seemed to be connected to her. Flying to where the signature was leading her she soon landed with Akitsu following, after a litte walking they came upon three women.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. I would appear that our Ashikabi came to us, good as this just means we don't have to hunt you down." said the first woman. She stood at a good height with fair skin, light colored eyes, messy black hair, a slender build that was slightly anorexic as you could sort of see her ribs, nicely toned legs, a narrow waist, a firm ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black leather heels, black leather pants with the left leg cut short at her thigh, a thigh length stocking with a skull pattern on it on her left leg, a small black bikini top, and arm length black leather gloves. In her hands was a massive black scythe.

The second woman stood at a good height with fair skin, dark eyes, long black hair tied in a ponytail with long bangs framing her face, a slender build, toned legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a firm ass, a toned stomach, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black leather heels, black leather pants with the left leg cut short at her thigh, a black ribbon tied around her waist that billows out behind her, a small black bikini top, and a normal black glove on her left hand but an arm length black glove with a skull pattern on it on her right hand.

The final woman stood at a good height with fair skin, dark eyes, short black hair with part of it falling like curtains on either side of her face, a slender build, long toned legs, wide hips, a narrow waist, a thick ass, a toned stomach, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore black leather heels, black leather pants with slits cut into the inner part of the right leg while the left was cut short at the thigh, a black side skirt with a skull pattern on it, a small bikini top that barely hid or contained her breasts, and arm length gloves. In her hands were two claw knives.

As Akane looked at the three women she couldn't help but grin as she could feel the bloodlust pouring off of them. " _These three are just like Kara-chan, they love and crave destruction, they'll make fine additions to my family_." Akane thought to herself. "Akitsu-chan, no matter what happens next I don't want you to interfere." said Akane.

"Ah…...yes Akane-sama." said Akitsu. She didn't like that order as she too could feel the bloodlust the Sekirei in front of them were putting out but she also knew that her Ashikabi-sama was more then powerful enough to handle them if they caused trouble.

"So you three are to be my new Angels, very well follow me and you shall get your wings." said Akane as she turned and started walking away. She didn't get far as she suddenly found herself wrapped in steel wire, the wire coming from the second woman.

"I don't think so, you're going to wing us right here and right now." said the woman with the steel wires.

"Another thing you need to know is that while you may be our Ashikabi, we're the ones in charge here." said the woman with the claw knives.

Akitsu wanted to lash out at the fact that these three had the gall to do this and talk that way about her Ashikabi-sama, but she listened the orders Akane had given her and waited for the three to be properly punished.

Before either of the three could say anything else they suddenly found themselves on the ground being crushed by an unimaginably strong force, they could barely breathe thanks to the weight bearing down on them. They found they could only move their eyes and looked to see Akane was now standing over them, free of the wires that once bound her, with a crazed smile on her face, her left eye glowing red, and a blood red aura around her.

"My, my, you three are quite naughty aren't you. It's been a long time since anyone has talked to me like that, Kara-chan tried talking to me like that but I quickly showed her why that wasn't wise. I'll tell you three this now that I've destroyed planets for talking to me in such a way so now you have two choices. I can be your Ashikabi and fill you with my love therefore making you extremely powerful." Akane then held her hand to them with a blood red energy ball forming in front of it. "Or I can be your destroyer and wipe out your very existence right now, it's your choice." said Akane.

The three girls looked at Akane with their faces being bright red, they were so…...TURNED ON! They have never been dominated like this before or felt such bloodlust that surpassed their own. This woman standing over them threatening to destroy them if they didn't fall in line was the Ashikabi they fantasized about, they could feel that their cores were soaking wet from their arousal. "Ashikabi-sama" the three said in unison and in the blink of an eye Akane was back to normal and the pressure on the girls was gone.

"Good now come with me." said Akane walking away with Akitsu and the girls quickly following.

 **LATER**

Akane had winged three more Sekirei now known to be named Sekirei #14 Chiyo, Sekirei #17 Yuna, and Sekirei #20 Hatae. The girls were amazed by the power that now flowed through their bodies and Akane explained that she was a Destroyer God and her job to the universe, by the end of the explanation they were excited to help. Something that really excited them was learning that Karasuba was in their Ashikabi's flock, they idolized Karasuba as they heard stories of her destructive power and body count. Akane found it really funny that her Kara-chan looked so uncomfortable with the way the girls were acting around her. She was about to start their Ki training when she heard her phone start to ring, reaching into her cleavage she pulled out her phone and saw that it was a number she didn't recognize but she picked it up anyway.

[Hello, you've reach Akane Law.]- said Akane.

[Akane it's me Takami.]- said Takami.

[TAKA-CHAN, I'm sooo glad you finally called me. Are you calling to ask me on a date?]- asked Akane.

[No, but I do need you to meet me so that we can talk]- said Takami.

[That sounds like a date to me.]- said Akane.

[It's not a date. Look just meet me at that little cafe by the park in an hour.]- said Takami before she hung up.

Akane place her phone back in her cleavage before turning to her girls. "Well ladies I'm going on a date with Taka-chan so I'll be gone for a little bit. Kara-chan I want you to get Chiyo-chan, Yuna-chan, and Hatae-chan started on their Ki training. Beni-chan, Akitsu-chan, and Ichi-chan I want you three out on patrol tonight for any forced winging, but if those lightning twins are out trying to eliminate Sekirei before they are winged again then you have my permission to use them as training dummies. Oh and Akitsu-chan make sure you're wearing panties, I don't want to chance you jumping from a build and someone suddenly decides to look up and they get a free show." said Akane.

"Ah…...yes Akane-sama, but do I have to wear them all day?" asked Akitsu. She really didn't like wearing panties.

"You can take them off when you get back home. Haihane-chan you have the night off since you were training hard earlier today and I know a lineup of your favorite shows comes on tonight." said Akane.

 **AT THE CAFE**

Takami was sitting at a table having a cup of coffee but looked up when Akane sat across from her. "Hey Taka-chan, I'm really happy to see you again." said Akane with a smile while Takami just nodded.

"Akane I'll skip straight to the point, I know you've just winged numbers 14, 17, and 20 and I just wanted to tell you to be careful with them. Those three have always been rebellious with a bloodlust comparable to Karasuba's." said Takami.

"Oh it's soo cute that you're worried about me Taka-chan, but you don't need to worry as I have everything under control. I'll be sure to keep them in line so that they don't cause trouble." said Akane.

Takami sighed at this but she did believe Akane, she was keeping Karasuba in line after all as there haven't been any mass murders. That she knew of anyway. "Fine but I also have a favor to ask." said Takami.

"Oh and what naught fantasy can I fulfill for you Taka-chan?" asked Akane.

"I don't need any fantasies fulfilled, but I do have two children-" said Takami.

"Oh you're a naughty MILF Taka-chan." said Akane.

"...ANYWAY, my son recently winged Sekirei #88 Musubi. The problem is that my son is a spineless wimp and I honestly can't see him handling all of this too well. I was hoping that you'd be willing to look out for him and make sure he's okay?" asked Takami.

"You want me to meet one of your kids? Taka-chan this is only our first date, don't you think this is moving kinda fast, but then again I did marry 8 women that I had just met so I guess this isn't all that fast. Do you think you're children will like me, I don't want to be that awkward stepmom?" asked Akane.

Takami sat there with her eyebrow twitching at the things Akane was saying. She was wondering more and more if this was a good idea at all. "Look just keep an eye on my son if you run into him, his name is Minato." said Takami.

"Sure thing Taka-chan and don't worry we're gonna be one big happy family because I'm gonna do my very best to make sure your kids love me!" said Akane with a large smile.

Takami was about to say something but then faster than she could react Akane appeared next to her and brought her into a heated kiss. Just like last time Akane's tongue explored Takami's mouth, while surprised once again she was able to recover faster and was about to push Akane away but stopped when she suddenly felt Akane's hands on her breasts and ass. She couldn't stop the moan she let out as Akane masterfully played with her body causing tingles to shoot up and down her spine. After finally breaking the kiss Akane gave Takami's breasts and ass one last squeeze before taking off. Takami sat there in a daze before shaking herself free of it and noticing the men around looking at her with dazed expressions and bloody noses, shaking her head she got up and left though she did promise herself that Akane wouldn't catch her off guard like that again.

 **FIVE DAYS LATER**

Akane was watching all of her wives train with a large smile on her face as all of them have come really far in their training. Chiyo, Yuna, and Hatae were catching up to the others but now Akane wanted to put their training to the test. Stopping the training session she had her wives gather around her so she could explain her idea. "Alright ladies you've been training hard and I think it's time to put you to the test. I've told all of you of my duty as the Destroyer God of this universe and that if you all wish you'll be helping me in my duties, so I've decided to find a planet for us to destroy!" said Akane. Karasuba, Chiyo, Yuna, and Hatae gave bloodthirsty smiles at what they were just told and were ready to prove themselves to their goddess, the others simple gave determined nods to show that they would not let her down.

Reaching into her cleavage everyone expected her to pull out her phone but instead she surprised them by pulling out a long staff with a floating black jewel with a light blue ring around it. "Now lets see what planet to destroy." said Akane as she looked into the jewel and search the universe for a suitable planet. It couldn't be just any planet as she didn't want to upset the balance she has created in her universe and she didn't want the inhabitants of the planet to be too weak.

"Ah….what is that staff Akane-sama?" asked Akitsu as none of them have ever seen her with it before.

"Oh this this my angel staff given to me by my grandpa and Zen-chan, I'll tell you about them some other time. I believe I may have forgot to mention that I'm not just a God of Destruction but also an Angel, I'm actually the first to ever be classified as both. Anyway this staff has many abilities but I mostly use it to help me find worlds to destroy." said Akane.

"Wait, if you're also an Angel then why do you need Angels of Destruction?" asked Ichiya.

"Because while I am an Angel I'm mainly a Destroyer and it wasn't fair that I didn't get an Angel attendant while all the other Destroyers did. So I decided that I would go out into the universe and find multiple people to turn into my Angels." said Akane with a pout.

"Will we ever meet our fellow Angels Akane-sama?" asked Benitsubasa.

"Of course you will, in fact I believe there is a meeting coming up in about a month. Ah here we go Omicron Persei 4 home to the Omicronians, a race a huge reptile like beings that conquer other planets while enslaving the natives or turning them into food. I've let this planet live so far because they've done nothing to really catch my attention but I once told them not to conquer a certain planet that I liked. For years they followed my order and left the planet alone but their recent ruler has conquered and completely destroyed the planet I liked and because of this they will be destroyed." said Akane with the girls nodding.

"Can you show us a picture of what we're dealing with and what we can expect?" asked Haihane.

"Sure I can." said Akane as her staff projected the image of an average Omicronian. The picture was of a tall creature that had a very heavy build with dark scales covering its body, yellow eyes with slit pupils, and short horns. "Omicronians stand at 8 feet tall on average with tough scales covering their whole bodies, while they may appear to be on the heavy side you should know that it is all muscle which means they are very strong, they have amazing night vision, and despite their brutish appearance they are very technological. As far as weaponry goes you can expect laser guns, spaceships, tanks, force fields, and many other such things." said Akane.

"Okay enough teasing Akane-chan, take us to the planet already!" said Karasuba with an excited smile on her face which was mirrored by Chiyo, Yuna, and Hatae.

"Very well, everyone place your hand on me and I'll take us there." said Akane. Akitsu grabbed Akane's left hand, Haihane carefully placed her hand on Akanes left shoulder, Benitsubasa placed her hand on Akane's right shoulder, Karasuba placed her hand on Akane's right forearm, Chiyo grabbed Akane's right breast, Hatae grabbed Akane's left breast, Yuna grabbed Akane's pussy, and Ichiya grabbed Akane's ass. "Oh I really have some naughty wives don't I, grabbing my naughty places like this, though do feel free to squeeze or rub whatever you like." said Akane with a smirk. Everyone smirk at Akane's words, even Akitsu, before she tapped her staff on the ground and they disappeared in a bright light.

 **OMICRON PERSEI 4**

Akane and her Angels appeared on the rocky surface of Omicron Persei 4 and the girls looked around at the new environment while letting go of Akane. "Alright ladies I'm giving you three hours to kill everyone on this planet and I do mean everyone, after your three hours are up I will call you all back to me in order to gage how well you did before I destroy the the entire planet. Now go my Angels, go and destroy in the name of your Goddess!" said Akane.

"Yes Akane-sama!" said the Sekirei in unison before each of them took off. It wasn't long before Akane could hear the sweet music of explosion that would no doubt cause many deaths in the distance.

"Oh my Angels, how I love you." said Akane with a smirk.

* * *

Well guys that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it. Akane has gained 3 more Sekirei and they happen to be some of the most bloodthirsty, perfect for the Mad Goddess. The next chapter we will see Akane's Angels helping to destroy their first planet, Akane with meet Minato, and maybe meet Miya as well.

Flock

Karasuba, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Ichiya, Akitsu, Chiyo, Yuna, Hatae, ?, ? (They will be revealed as they show up)

Harem

Her flock, Takami, Yukari, Chiho, Uzume (More to come as she travels to other worlds)

That's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
